An Eternal Legend
by PsychicInu
Summary: A story about a hero. Like any other story? Maybe, but this hero is special. In more than one way that is. INCLUDES CUSSING
1. Chapter 1

**Inu: Welcome! You should be happy, this is a secret story. Meaning, it is not and never was intended to be a fanfic on here...**

**~START~**

It was another day, another piece of hell. Konata sighed, she sat in the back of the bus alone as usual. "Why do you sit back here?" Asked a boy about a year older than her. He had brown spiky-ish hair and wore lots of foresty colors.

"None of your business." Konata growled. "Now back the fuck off..."

"I can't! Cuz I don't want people to be alone!" The boy smiled. "My names Draco by the way!"

"Konata, very unpleasant to meet you." Konata sighed. She flicked some of her long blue hair out of her face.

"Now, answer my first question!" Draco exclaimed.

"Hm? Oh yeah...I'm always back here, I ain't got much people to be with...none at all..." Konata explained. "So I just stay outta everyone else's way, they don't like me anyways..."

"But, you kinda seem nice! Like after a while!" Draco smiled. "Besides the sword...why do you carry that? Isn't that a school regulation not to have one?"

"Not for me..." Konata sighed and smiled sadly. "I don't have to follow any of those rules since they just blow it off as me not being raised correctly. See, I don't have parents...I live alone because I don't want to be in an orphanage..." Konata leaned back in the seat and looked up at the ceiling of the bus. "I do everything myself, and my house was paid off by the neighbors...they say my parents died, but I don't believe them..."

"Why wouldn't you? Don't think nice people like neighbors would lie..." Draco questioned.

"Yeah, well, I've died before. There was no trace of them in Hell or Heaven, I asked Satan and God too..." Konata growled lowly. The bus came to a stop at the front of the school, "By the way, for your own good stay away from me. Got it!?" Konata then left the bus.

Draco laughed, following at a slower pace. "Like I'd ever leave!"

~DURING CLASS~

"Kira, answer!" The teacher snapped. Konata sighed and stood up.

"Listen bitch, my name is Konata. My last name is not my first name!" Konata growled. "Anyways, the answers 2.046."

"Correct. And do not be like that child! A five year old like you should not use that language!" The teacher scolded.

"Oh, sorry!" Konata stated sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "What are ya gonna do? Call my parents? Any family member? Sorry, bitch. I have no family." Konata sat back down in her seat and crossed her arms, school was quite an evil place for her, even Hell was better.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

"Hey Draco! You got guts to hang out with that Demon!" One boy laughed.

"Demon? What do you mean?" Draco asked, he was major confused. Konata seemed nice but...a demon could never be a nice nickname

"Yeah! Kira'a the demon! She'll hurt you if you even get close! That's what the sword's for!" Another boy explained.

"Keep talking and you're next on the list." Konata snapped. "Listen, it's your fault got it!? Back off of me and I'll back off of you. It's as simple as that."

"Whatever Demon!" The first boy smirked. "Like you could do anything! You're too weak! I bet you barely eat!"

"Really now? Cuz I can cook, idiot..." Konata sighed and started walking off. "I have no time for a bunch of bastards..."

"Konata! Wait up!" Draco shouted, he started walking with her after he caught up. "Do they really call you 'demon' all the time?"

"Yeah, just like usual I guess..." Konata sighed.

"That's terrible!" Draco growled. "They shouldn't be doing that!"

"No one cares, even the principal calls me 'demon', it's something I'm used to..." Konata explained.

"Really?" Draco asked. Konata nodded. "That sucks...hey, what's your house like, y'know, a borghter subject!"

"You can come see if ya want...I wouldn't say it's much at all..." Konata gave the brunette a small smile.

"Awesome!" Draco exclaimed.

-LATER-

"NOT MUCH!? You've got to be kidding me!" Draco exclaimed. "The house is huge! Three stories is definitely much!"

"The third floor just has my instruments and weapons..." Konata sighed.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Draco asked, he picked up a giant egg.

"It's an egg, I don't know what it's for though...so I'm waiting for it to hatch..." Konata explained. "Basically it's my pet..."

"A pet egg...that's an easy to care for pet..." Draco chuckled.

~ONE YEAR LATER~

"C'mon Konata! Let's go to your house! I wanna go!" Draco exclaimed.

Konata growled lowly. "Whatever, Drac. Whatever floats your...pineapple..."

"Pineapple? AWESOME!" Draco shouted.

"Draco Corvi, how am I even friends with you!?" Konata growled.

"Because I'm that annoying retard—"

"Bastard."

"I don't cuss and you're a year younger than me so you shouldn't either. Anyways, annoying retard that never backed off, even when you told me to!" Draco explained. He grabbed Konata's wrist and dragged her in the direction of her house. "Onward to the Kira household!"

"Drac! Let go of me you fucker!"

"No!" How this friendship came to be? No one understands. Despite anything anyone and told him, Draco pursued to be Konata's friend and he succeeded. It's quite the pleasant feeling to be friends with Konata, even if she is...the demon.

**~END~**

**Inu: so? Well, I already know how the whole story goes! You people don't though, so that is good? I don't know...**


	2. Chapter 2

~MONTHS AFTER WE LEFT OFF~

The sound of footsteps echoed in the hallways of the elementary school "IM NOT ABSENT BITHCES!" Konata shouted.

"Konata Kira, where have you been the entire week!?" The teacher growled.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, so I just won't tell ya!" Konata laughed and sat in her seat.

"Why the good mood?" Draco asked.

"Show ya after school Drac. But it's awesome." Konata replied.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

"And...my house!" Konata smiled as she unlocked the door. "Surprised I haven't lost the key yet..."

"Well, that's not a surprise, you're pretty responsible!" Draco exclaimed.

"I guess..." Konata shrugged. "Soko? Get your ass over here!" After that sentance a small creature came running down the flight of stairs.

"W-What the heck...?" Draco was instantly stunned by the small creature known as Soko.

"Told ya it was awesome. Soko is a baby dragon, that egg I had hatched last week so I stayed here to take care of him!" Konata smiled and picked up the small dragon. "I guess dragons aren't that rare here though...but they're illegal as pets..."

"Not like they'd try anything on you anyways! The cops have been after you for like six months already!" Draco laughed.

"That's cuz Osaka has a crappy police force! Living here it's so easy to get away from the cops!" Konata sighed. "They can't touch me and if they touch Soko, I've got a room filled with weapons that I don't mind covering in blood." Draco took a step back. "Retard, why would I kill you? God knows you're already going to Hell though..."

"Hey! I'm more innocent than you are!" Draco growled. "How would you know that anyways!?"

"I asked." Konata replied simply. "Satan said he'd drag you to Hell."

"Um...you feeling okay? How can you ask someone who's dead a question if you're not dead?" Draco asked.

"I died a few days ago..." Konata laughed nervously. "I'm immortal. So every time I die, I'm in Hell for the day until the next day when I'm back here. And I asked Satan cuz I was bored!"

"How did you die?" Draco continued, Konata pointed at the small baby dragon that had flown to her shoulder. "Makes sense."

"Yeah, I was having some problems with him and we were in the kitchen and being stabbed with knives hurts! You shouldn't try it, at first it stings but then it hurts really really bad!" Konata exclaimed.

"I'm not immortal...or that stupid..." Draco sighed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Don't lie you want to be stabbed with a knife, who doesn't wanna know what it feels like?" Konata smirked.

"I guess...I mean, I kinda do but then I don't..." Draco crossed his arms. "I say...we play some Smash Bros. Melee!"

"Cool, I'm Kirby as usual." Konata walked over to the GameCube and turned it on. "Link or Young Link this time?"

"Hm...Link..." Draco stated. "Why even question it!? Link! He's the awesomist video game character ever!"

"You're the one with every Zelda games..." Konata sighed. "Finish Wind Waker yet?"

"No..." Draco mumbled. "Stupid game...it's too hard! Why can't it be like Ocarina of Time!? And I've been playing a lot of Pokemon Stadium 2..."

"Makes sense." Konata shrugged and threw him a controller."I bet I'll beat you, no one can beat Kirby! He's basically every character in one adorable little puffball thing that likes eating..."

"Psh, Link is better than that pink puffball that makes a good tongue twister, but ANYWAYS! Link is the hero of time and he saves a princess!" Draco stated.

"So does Mario..." Konata laughed.

"He's a plumber though!" Draco growled.

"Dr. Mario's a doctor..." Konata smirked. Draco growled. "Haha, chill out. Anyways~! After a game or two we can go buy juice, the neighbors gave me one thousand dollars for no reason!"

"I think it might be for food and stuff..." Draco sighed.

"Yeah Drac?" Konata raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded. "Juice is a foody type thing since it's a drink!"

"True...well then...WE HAVE TO BUY SUNNYD!" Draco announced.

"Of course, you freak out if I don't!" Konata laughed.

~WEEKS LATER~

On the walk to Konata's house, or as Draco says the 'Kira Residenso', the two found something weird. "Hey Drac? You smell blood?"

Draco facepalmed. "And I'm the weird one! I don't even know what blood—hey, it does smell weird..." Draco pointed out. They walked over to the source of the smell which was a red bush...never mind that. Upon closer inspection, they found two weird creatures. "Um...what are those?"

"I have no idea...but they're adorable." Konata stated. She picked one of them up and inspected it. "Besides being adorable...they're bloody...told ya it was the smell of blood."

"Never mind that! Shouldn't we do something!?" Draco asked. Konata nodded and picked up the other one.

~KONATA'S HOUSE!~

"Soko, stay over there you bastard!" Konata growled, holding back the now larger dragon. Soko growled lowly. "No! Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! We don't even know what the fuck these things are!" Right then, Soko stopped, lied down, and fell asleep "Retard..."

"Fya~!" Purred the first creature. It jumped up and started running around, then woke up the other.

"Kya~?" The second one looked back at the first. Konata smiled.

"Absol-utely awesome." Konata laughed.

"That's too punny!" Draco was trying to hold back a laugh, understanding the pokemon pun exactly.

The two creatures ran up to Konata and used gestures to say something. "They're...twins." Konata explained their gestures, they nodded and did more gestures. Draco grabbed a book from a shelf and opened it.

"It's says these thingies are Ikimonos..." Draco sweatdropped. "Which literally means 'creature' in Japanese..."

"Well, weren't they creative?" Konata sighed. "Anyways, if you two Ikimonos want, you can stay here..Soko could use some friends!" The two Ikimonos cheered. "Haha, okay them! You'll be called...Fizz and Fuzz!" She pointed to each of them as she said it. The first one was Fizz and the second one was Fuzz.

"More creative than their species name!" Draco smiled.

"Exactly, it wasn't meant to be that creative, to go with the species!" Konata laughed.

Three new connections have been made, these connections do nothing but make Konata more immature. This can either be good or bad, no one knows exactly though. Things seem pretty normal, despite a dragon and some...creatures.

~END~


	3. Chapter 3

~MONTHS AFTER WE LEFT OFF~

"NO SCHOOL IS AWESOME," Draco shouted, spinning in the computer chair.

"Don't brutally murder yourself on that chair Drac, cuz it's possible..." Konata sighed. She opened the window since it was quite warm outside and the now large dragon put his head to the window. "Hi Soko...can you stay outside today? You know..you're kinda big..."

"He's like a dinosaur!" Draco laughed.

Konata crossed her arms and looked at her friend. "Are you, by any chance, drunk?"

"Off of juice!" Draco smiled. "And Coke..."

"Well, isn't that great..." Konata stated sarcastically. "I gotta go buy some stuff, wanna come?"

"Heck yeah I do!" Draco exclaimed.

"M'kay then, Soko you're in charge since...y'know, you're the largest. Fizz, Fuzz, just don't play with knives or sharp objects..." Konata looked towards her pets. Soko giving a loud roar while Fizz and Fuzz gave a salute.

~LATER~

While Konata and Draco walked back to her house, they saw a random vehicle throw out something. "Can we see what it was!?" Draco asked.

"I guess, I mean, we aren't in a rush..." Konata answered. They walked to a little puddle from rain from yesterday and saw a puppy. "BASTARD, YOU DONT ABANDON SOMETHING SO ADORABLE!"

"But, now we can have a puppy at the house!" Draco pointed out. "Or...a thing, it doesn't look that much like a puppy..."

"Watch it just be another Ikimono..." Konata sighed. The puppy thing got up and walked over to Konata, it was still slightly wet and now shivering. "Aw, it's so cute! C'mere little...thingy!" The puppy thingy jumped on to Konata's shoulder and made a small puppy noise.

~ABOUT A FEW MINUTES LATER~

Fizz and Fuzz were playing with the puppy thing while Soko simply glared at it, which was normal. Soko loved to glare! Konata sighed. "Fucking god, I feel like I'm in Pre-K again looking in the fucking book of animals..."

"Yeah, but we don't really know what that thing is!" Draco explained. "Found it! That's an Akuma Ookami!"

"So basically, it's a wolf demon..." Konata sighed. Draco nodded. "Well, I'm more creative today so...he'll be called Bat!"

"Arf!" The puppy thingy, Bat, exclaimed.

"I think I've got myself a favorite a little!" Konata laughed.

~A WEEK LATER~

Bat always waited for his owner to get out of school. He would wait by the gates to see her. Today school got out a little late, but he instantly knew when she was coming. "Arf!"

"Bat! Don't be so loud!" Konata scolded slightly.

"Kira Residenso?" Draco asked. Konata facepalmed and nodded.

Walking a little ways, Bat stopped and started growling. "Batty, what's wrong?" Konata asked.

"Found you!" A voice shouted and a girl ended up in front of her.

"The heck!? SHE LOOKS THE SAME...BUT DIFFERENT!" Draco shouted.

"Who are you exactly...?" Konata asked.

The similar girl smiled. "Zonata. Zonata Zakira, a shadow of you. I know more about you than you know of yourself, and of that Akuma."

"And how's that exactly?" Konata growled, getting a little pissed off now.

"I told you, I'm your shadow. I know what you don't." Zonata laughed. "And ever heard of Akumas having three forms? Right now, that's Ookami form. This Akuma also has Yōkai and Hanyō form." Zonata walked up to the Akuma known as Bat and picked him up. "Only accessible at will after a Shadow or Ability Master transforms it." Zonata used some weird dark magic thing they had never seen and Bat fell on the floor.

"Hey! That hurt!" He growled. "Wait—what?"

"Yōkai form, Yōkai means 'demon' making this his full Akuma form." Zonata explained. "Hanyō is not something I'm fond of, but an Ability Master could do it."

"How can something that cool happen!?" Draco exclaimed.

"Easy. Akumas of all types have that ability, but the Ookami also share an ability with Dragons." Zonata explained.

"That's easy!" Bat smiled. "Besides Akuma forms, Ookami also have Elemental forms! Don't know what that means but I'm sure it's awesome!"

"Bat has definetly gotten ten times awesomer..." Konata smiled.

"Does Bat have a shadow?" Draco asked.

"Bat, I know for a fact, has a dark form. A dark form is the evilist of the forms. There are four forms to have a dark, the evilist, a shadow, second evilist, light, the nice, and pure..pretty obvious. You can have up to two forms, but it's rare to have shadow and dark or light and pure." Zonata explained. "Bat's dark form is called Zero, and god does he get pissed easily."

"Shadow's and Dark's seem to have names that start with Z!" Bat pointed out. "ZZZZZZZZZ!"

"Calm down Bat, right now you're as bad as Draco!" Konata sighed.

"I'm not that random!...just random." Draco protested.

"To answer Bat's question, yes. Most Shadows and Darks' names start with z. I know Draco's shadow is Zane, who happens to be a bastard."

"Heard that!" Shouted a boy that appeared from nowhere. He looked exactly like Draco but darker.

"Talk about the devil and he shall show..." Zonata sighed. "Anyways, Lights and Pures are different though." Zonata continued.

"Those bastards are complicated..." Zane shrugged. "They don't have distinct letter names...I'll be back!"

"Don't bother..." Zonata sighed. Zane appeared again with another boy who looked like Draco but nice and an Akuma Ookami that was a darker form of Bat at his current state.

"Rave starts with an r." Zane growled slightly. "Just like retard."

The new boy, Rave, growled. "Hey! If that's my name Zane has a z like ze bastard!"

"Hey! We aren't using accents here!" Zane snapped.

"Will you two..SHUT UP!." Asked the Dark of Bat

"Okay Zero!" The two answered.

"Zero can be pretty handy to have around..." Zonata sighed. "And just for the moment, Zero, Hanyō form or I'm making you go back to the Dark Realm."

"Okay!" Zero shouted quickly. Changing forms, he was now a half human, half wolf. "Hanyō meaning half demon."

"That's pretty awesome... " Draco smiled.

"Don't get any ideas..." Konata sighed.

"Anyways, on to a more important subject." Zonata snapped. She looked back at the shadow and light that had accompanied her and the now Hanyō Akuma. "Konata, I am right in saying you have no memory before the age of five, correct?"

"Yeah..." Konata mumbled.

"Well, do I have an explanation to give for that..." Zonata smirked. "You see, to gain immortality, you must die first and be granted it if both God and Satan decide. You were killed at the age of four, by an alien named Kaiso. Using a special power, a scar can be revealed on your left arm, along with the mark of immortality. An alien can kill however many people they want, but if the killed person ends with a scar, only they can kill the alien. That's why you have immortality, because unlike most, Kaiso is quite the threat."

"Well then, is there any note of my parents dying?" Konata asked.

"No one knows for sure." Zonata sighed. "Even if they were dead, it could be impossible to find them. If they ended up in the deepest parts of Hell or Heaven, there's no coming back. For more information on all this, you'd have to go to the Ability Realm. Osaka doesn't have an Ability Master it seems..."

"Okay then, we will!" Konata growled.

"As long as I don't have to go to school..." Draco shrugged. "My parents won't notice I'm gone, I have like five brothers and five sisters so..."

"That's good! Okay then, Bat, you kind of have to come..." Konata sighed.

"Yay! ADVENTURES!" Bat smiled and flew up onto Konata's head where he rested.

~END~


	4. Prologue End

"Aaaaand, we're lost." Draco sighed.

"What did you expect?" Konata asked. "Both of us are failing social studies..."

"WHY CAN'T IT BE MORE SOCIAL!?" Draco shouted.

"Kya! Kya!" Fuzz shouted, attracting their attention.

"What's up?" Konata asked.

"Fya! Fya, fya!" Fizz shouted.

Konata looked around and sighed. "Where the hell did Bat go!?"

"Great...now we're getting side tracked!" Draco growled.

"Maybe you two should start using a thing called a map." Zonata smirked.

"We know where to go!" Rave smiled. "Well, how to get there at least..."

"We we should find Bat first." Zane stated.

"Wherever he is...that's why I'm better!" Zero smirked.

"Be quiet Zero, you aren't the original." Zonata sighed.

"CAN WE JUST FIND THAT FUCKING AKUMA ALREADY!?" Konata growled. She somewhat walked off with Soko following. The others followed after a bit.

~LATER~

"Hey, Bro? What the heck is that?" A boy asked another, or his brother.

"An Akuma Ookami Yōkai form." The tallest boy stated.

The shortest boy sighed. "Well, that's a load of words to say!"

The original shrugged. "What's your name Akuma thingy?"

"E.T." It answered. It then got hit in the head with part of a sword.

"No it isn't you fucker." Konata growled. "Sorry about this retard, Bat can be a pain."

"He's yours I presume?" Asked the tallest. Konata nodded. "Well, he was no issue to us. Anyways, I'm Aero."

The first boy smiled. "I'm Leo!"

The shortest crossed his arms. "Arco."

"Are you guys brothers!?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes." All three replied.

"Who might you people be?" Aero asked.

"Konata, that's Draco, Zonata, Zane, Rave, and Zero." Konata explained.

"Hey, Aero! Isn't it weird that they have three out of four forms with them!?" Leo asked.

Aero nodded. "Quite."

"Hey, you know where we can find an Ability Master?" Bat asked, rubbing his head from the pain from the sword.

"Well, you are all in luck then!" Arco smiled. "All three of us are Ability Masters!" Aero and Leo nodded, signifying he ws correct.

"Well, isn't that great..." Zonata sighed. "Listen you three, Bat here wants to be a Hanyō Akuma as well."

"Easy!" Leo chimed. He used some weird magic type thing and Bat was a Hanyō, yet two seconds after he became one he turned back.

"I like this form better." Bat smiled sheepishly.

"Okay then..." Arco sighed. "Hey! You have a scar!"

Konata flinched at his statement. "What?"

"A scar! You can kill an alien correct?" Arco continued.

"Arco, please. We do not need to bother people." Aero growled.

"I-It's fine!" Konata laughed nervously.

"Hm..okay then. Do you recall any aliens?" Aero questioned. "Or pain?"

"Pain shouldn't be something to ask...I get hurt and die like every other day..." Konata smiled.

"That means you're an immortal..." Aero thought for a bit before continuing. "So you have no memory of your first death or anything before that..."

"Let me just clarify for you three." Zonata sighed. "Kaiso."

"Friggin'...really!?" Arco growled. Zonata nodded. "Well, at least he can die now..."

"I guess we'll have to explain all this crap." Aero shrugged.

"That'd be pretty helpful..." Konata rolled her eyes.

"Well, Kaiso is kind of known for killing people yet no one has ever gotten a scar...until now." Aero explained. "To kill an alien like him is difficult. And you kinda have to know PSI and stuff like that...which is a form of psychic abilities. Kaiso is also an immortal, as aliens are always either immortal, invincible, or both. The killing method works in one certain way though, only an immortal can kill an immortal, only an invincible can kill and invincible, and if one is both, either can kill it but it's very difficult."

"Fights between invincible are funny! They barely even hurt each other!" Leo laughed.

"Anyways. We can't say much on immortality anymore. And according to your Aura...you're from the Dimensional Realm." Aero smiled.

"From what I know, that's correct." Zonata sighed. "Yet Konata lives in Osaka."

"Damn, this is as bad as social studies now..." Konata mumbled.

"Definetly." Draco agreed.

~WEEKS LATER~ Location: Osaka

"Learning PSI is fucking hard!" Konata growled.

"This was fun after I learned I could play with fire at least..." Draco sighed

"Come on! It's not as hard as you think once you get the hang of it!" Leo encouraged.

"After PSI, you guys aren't done." Aero explained. "Both of you still need Aura, Konata needs some Dimensional specialties that we happen to be able to teach, and Draco needs weaponary."

"Damn it!" Konata growled. "This sucks now..."

~WEEKS LATER~ Location: Unknown

"Damn it...why they send me off to this place for god knows what is fucked up..." Konata growled.

"We can adventure!" Bat smiled, he was riding on his giant friend. Soko made a quiet growl and Konata laughed.

"Soko, you're just like an escort for Bat now..." Konata smiled. Fizz and Fuzz gladly walked on their own since they loved to explore. Bat had his new attire of a red bandana and a fadora, but currently he wore an explorer's hat instead of his fadora, which is why he wanted to adventure.

"Hm...according to the Aura of this place, PSI Users live here..." Konata thought aloud.

"That's correct!" A voice stated. Konata turned around and saw four boys. The first one had black hair and he wore a gray and red sweatshirt. The second also had black hair but he wore a black shirt with a white jacket. The third one was blonde and wore nice looking long sleeve white shirt. The final boy had bright orange hair and wore a navy blue trench coat over a white shirt with a dark green scarf that was really long.

"And who are you four?" Konata asked.

The other black haired boy smiled. "I'm Tyler, Mr. Sweatshirt all the time is Kou, Blondie is

Elliot, and Scarfy is Phoenix."

"Did have to be like that Tyler..." Phoenix growled.

"I don't wear a sweatshirt everyday..." Kou muttered. "Yesterday I wore a jacket..."

"I don't really care." Elliot shrugged. "Anyways, what's your identity?"

"Konata, that's Bat, Soko, Fizz, and Fuzz." Konata answered.

~WEEKS LATER~ location: unknown, yet different from last time.

"A-FUCKING-GAIN!" Konata shouted. "This is a swords place..."

"Let's go meet more people!" Bat suggested. Konata sighed.

"Fine."

~LATER~ Location: some random town in unknown location

"How the hell did we end up here on a festival day!?" Konata growled.

"Foreigner?" Asked a boy with spiky-ish blonde hair. Konata nodded. "This place has festivals like every other day."

"Wow...by the way, I'm Konata, and that's Bat." Konata smiled.

"My names Zakari." The boy smiled.

~YEARS LATER~ Location: Osaka

"Holy fucking god..." Konata sighed. She was now much older, and people didn't find it as disrespectful when she cussed.

"Well, at least that's done!" Draco smiled. Kou had recently moved to Osaka but wasn't really paying attention to his friends at the time.

"Yeah, but now I have to deal with some battle school thingy...which I only work at part time..." Konata sighed. "At least the others are there..."

"That's good! Except the fact that that Idiot is there..." Draco growled. By Idiot, he was referring to Zakari, the two for some reason, hated each other. No one knew why though.

"I really don't understand the problem you have with Zak..." Konata sighed.

"I just do okay!?" Draco growled.

"Heheh, and they think Konata can hate people!" Kou laughed, as he actually started listening. "Drac will nearly kill people, though the same goes for Zak!"

"Hm...I'm bored..." Konata sighed. "I guess I could die and go bother a certain someone..."

"Go ahead, we won't...purposly wreck the house!" Draco laughed nervously.

"Okay then? I'll see you guys tomorrow." Konata left to find an awesome way to die, since she dies a lot now.

**~END~**

**inu: kinda sped this part up a bit, but next is a Hell chapter! And while revising and making sure everything was good...spellcheck made one word piñata instead of what it actually was...**


	5. Welcome To Hell!

**Inu: Finally did the Hell chapter! Sorry, I kinda got caught up in the EarthBound world so my New Year's resolution is to write EarthBound stories to celebrate the 25th anniversary of it!**

**~START~**

"Ow!" Konata growled, falling to the floor. "You guys gotta fix the immortal mechanics for this place...and dying in general..."

Gozu and Mezu laughed. "Well, Konata, maybe you should tell Satan about that!" Gozu smiled.

Mezu nodded. "We just work here as the guards!"

"I don't see why we even need guards in Hell..." Konata sighed. "Who would wanna come here anyways?"

"You, apparently." Smirked a tall boy with silvery hair.

"Shut it, Haru!" Konata growled. "You're just jealous cuz I still have a life!"

"I don't need one! Hell is great!" Haru laughed. "And I happen to have a life, an undead one!"

"You aren't undead!" Konaa growled. "Don't kid yourself."

"You're the only kid here." Haru snapped.

"Can you two please fighting?" Asked a girl. She seemed to be no older than five. She was a very sweet looking girl, though Haru stated she looked exactly like the devil herself. That was because this girl looked like Konata exactly, the only difference was he hair was a much lighter shade of blue.

"Sorry, Chibi..." Konaa laughed."Blame this fucker!"

"I'm not a fucker, you bitch!" Haru growled.

"I thought you didn't cuss." Konata pointed out. Chibi walked up to them and hit them both.

"OW!" The two arguing shouted.

"I said stop." Chibi repeated her first sentence.

"Like the devil herself." Haru muttered.

"Even I'm not that bad...I thought she was the innocent part of me.." Konata sighed.

"I am the innocent part!" Chibi smiled. "And the younger one! You aren't always that nice, Big Sister!"

"That's because the real world sucks." Kpnata explained. "And so does Hell sorta. Heaven is too...happy though so I guess this is my best bet."

"Well, you also die a lot." Haru pointed out. "Now come, retards! We must find the lost Apollo and Tomo! I haven't been able to find them all day!"

"Well, doesn't that suck?" Konaa laughed. "Apollo shouldn't even be hard to find! He wears like a fucking rainbow all the time, kinda the easiest things to spot in dark colors and red...and red lava."

"Okay then, you find Apollo and I'll find Tomo." Haru growled. "Bet you can't!"

"Is that a challenge fucker?" Konaa smirked. "Okay then, c'mon Chibi, since you are technically still me, you get to come wth me!"

"Yay!" Chibi smiled. "Bye Haru-Kun!"

"Bye?" Haru waved and walked off.

~LATER~

"APOLLO! I finally fucking found you!" Konata exclaimed.

"Was it that hard?" Apollo asked.

"Yes." Konaa answered simply.

"Can we go find Haru-Kun now that we found Apollo-Kun?" Chibi asked,

"Yeah, he should be looking for Tomo so we can look for both of them, I guess." Konaa shrugged.

"Last time I saw Tomo, she was at the kitchen...I think." Apollo smiled.

"Okay then, this is definitely worse than school!" Konata chuckled. "Anyways, LETS FIND THOSE BASTARDS!"

~LATER...AGAIN~

"Well, we found you two!" Konata smiled.

"Way to go! What an accomplishment! Let's play again!" Said a girl with light purple hair.

"NO! Ahem, I mean, why not another time? I bet Chibi wants to rest!" Apollo smiled sheepishly. "Like, really Tomo! Use your head!"

"What time is it?" Chibi asked.

"Uh...eleven-thirty, why?" Haru replied and looked down at Chibi.

"Because Big Sister is only here for thirty more minutes..."

"Unless I get a penalty here, then that's like half a day! But I have school so I can't do that..." Konata reminded.

"Since when has school been so important?" Tomo asked.

"Since the teachers found out where I lived." Konaa muttered. "They come like every time I'm failing and shit. It's stupid. I'd move but...I kinda don't have money..."

"And the neighbors give you all this fucking shit just because you're an orphan!" Haru added.

"Yeah, they aren't that smart when it comes to me living on my own..." Konata laughed. "Anyways, let's do something before it's midnight., I'll have to deal with Draco in the morning at school, which is a pain sometimes."

**~END~**

**Inu: now you must wait for chapter 6! And this story is my...fourth or fifth priority to one current story and some upcoming ones, so yeah!**


	6. Battle Institute: Day 1

**inu: some key events here, well...one key event! Try to find it~! And more of the character's personalities are shown so enjoy that...**

**~START~**

"Well...isn't this place big?" Konata sighed.

"It houses a lot of people, I think it's supposed to be big!" Phoenix smiled. The battle institute place was basically a giant mansion...which kind of made no sense. They all thought it was supposed to be like a school, apparently not.

"Should we go find the others?" Elliot asked.

"Great idea, El!...well, smart idea." Konata exclaimed. "We need to find Zak and Tyler somewhere within this place.

"Or we can just sneak up behind you three when you guys' aren't noticing!" Zakari laughed. The three jumped and Tyler began to laugh with his friend.

"Ya'll didn't even expect it!" Tyler smiled.

"What, you're southern now?" Phoenix asked. "You don't really use the word 'ya'll' like...ever!"

"I know, but it's shorter than you all, and that makes me sound fancy." Tyler shrugged.

"Okay then, well...shall we go in?" Elliot asked, the others nodded.

As they walked in, they saw all kinds of people that used different techniques: PSI, weaponry, martial arts, psychic abilities, and lots more! "Isn't this great?...lots of people..." Konata sighed.

"What's wrong with people?" Zakari asked.

"When you are like me, lots of things." Kohata shrugged. "But I guess it's not much, since these people don't know who I am..."

~LATER~

"Hi Konata!" Draco smiled, appearing out of nowhere with Kou.

"What's up?" Konata greeted.

"The...Sky, ceiling, ceiling fan, lights, um...sun, clouds, stars..." Kou replied, struggling after a while.

"Not what I meant, you clod!" Konata sighed.

"What the fuck is a clod?" Draco asked.

"Well, you were right about them being clods." Elliot smiled.

"WHATS A CLOD!?" Kou shouted/asked.

"It's...a lump of earth or clay." Konata answered.

"Then that makes no sense." Bat smiled.

"That's the point, Bat. She used one of the definitions." Zakari sighed. "A clod is a stupid person."

"How does that idiot know what a clod is and I don't!?" Draco growled.

"Hey! Shut if Runt! Of course you didn't know what it was, you're too damn stupid!" Zakari snapped.

"I'm not that short I'm not even an inch shorter than you!" Draco glared at him.

"That quarter inch is all that matters, Draco." Phoenix pointed out. "It still makes Zak taller than you."

"Hey! Don't be such a bastard Pho!" Draco growled.

"Since when did we cuss this much?" Tyler asked.

"Since...we came to this place." Konata shrugged. "And since Draco turned fifteen...that's apparently the age to cuss or something..."

"Well, you started cussing god knows when!" Draco sighed heavily.

Konata laughed. "Yeah, God does know when I started cussing, that's a good point Drac!"

"Not what I meant..." Draco muttered.

"I know it isn't. I was messing with you." Konata clarified. "Get your enthusiasm back, Ari isn't the smartest person in the world so you could be right about him being an idiot."

Zakari seemed quite ticked off now. "Don't. Call. Me. Ari."

"And what are you gonna do about it, Ari?" Konata smirked.

"Fucking god Konata! What the hell is with that nickname anyways!?" Zakari growled.

"It's your pet name, I'm going to use it to tease you." Konata explained. "So get used to it, Ari."

Zakari seemed EXTREMELY ticked off now. He crossed his arms. "Fine...I'll...I'll try to get used to it."

"Well, that's a less stubborn version of Zak..." Kou smiled. "That's new!"

"Yeah, what's with you? Where's the stubborn, weird ass fucker that it takes a millennium to get you to agree?" Phoenix asked.

"Congrats, Pho! You used a big word, just like me." Elliot teased.

"...shit! There's no way I could be like you! I'm the older twin anyways! You should be like me!" Phoenix exclaimed angrily.

"My apologies, but I'll leave the sports department to you, Kou, and Tyler." Elliot smirked.

"That's a good plan, El!" Tyler smiled. "You be the genius that does our homework!"

"That's a pretty good plan." Kou agreed.

"Hey guys? Don't you think we should do something about our two pissed off friends?" Konata asked. "It's your call, I'd prefer to keep them silent like this."

"Just give them a few minutes." Kou shrugged. "I wouldn't be able to think of anything anyways."

"I know!" Elliot smiled. "I'll be back."

Elliot got up and left. The group waited a few minutes until he returned and threw something at Zakari.

Zakari caught it and have Elliot a short glare before he looked at what he was given. "POCKY! Awesome!"

"There one." Elliot smirked and threw so,etching else at Draco.

"What's—juice is fucking awesomer than awesome stuff!" Draco smiled and drank his juice.

"How did you know they like that?" Tyler asked.

"Lucky guess?" Elliot joked. "Nah, I just knew. If you pay attention to them you'll see."

"Bro, listen to me. WHEN DID WE EVER PAY ATTENTION TO ANYTHING!?" Phoenix asked.

"You should start." Elliot crossed his arms.

"The smart brother and the...other one." Tyler sighed. "There's no exact way to describe Pho."

"Hey...I think I know how to piss off Pho..." Konata thought aloud.

"Is that all she ever thinks about?" Tyler asked.

"She was an orphan that lived in Hell in both Hell and the real world..." Draco shrugged. "So I wouldn't expect anything less..."

"Heh, Nix!" Konata called.

Now Phoenix seemed ticked off. "So I get a pet name too now!?"

"Yup, but I don't care who calls you Nix, but for Zak only I can call him Ari, right Ari?" Konata smiled.

"No. I'd prefer no one call me Ari." Zakari muttered.

"Too bad~!" Konata chimed. "It's fun pissing you off, so you just have to live with it."

"Damn..."

"Is there actually anything to do today?" Phoenix asked.

"Hm...I don't think so..." Konata shrugged. "I could check my papers but I'm pretty sure today is just the moving and settling in day."

"Then we have nothing to do." Elliot sighed.

"Pretty much. I have work but god knows I couldn't do it." Konata shrugged. "I can't really do shit so this 'work' stuff is new..."

"You're just in denial!" Draco observed.

"I'm not in denial." Konata stated.

"More denial! You can fucking do everything and you had the best grades in the entire school last year!" Draco persisted.

Konata sighed in defeat. "Fine! Whatever! I'm in denial, blah, blah ,blah, whatever fucking else you're gonna say!"

"Okay! I am superior!" Draco smirked.

"Keep tellin' yourself that..." Zakari muttered.

"What was that, Idiot!?" Draco growled.

"Oh, nothing you should worry about, Runt!" Zakari smirked.

~~LATER~~

"Fucking god...I'm glad that Runt and Kou left..." Zakari sighed.

"hey Zakari~!" A tall blond that looked similar to Zakari smiled and basically suffocated

Zakari.

"What the—hi, Neromac..." Zakari muttered pushing the tall guy off of him. "What do you want?"

"First of all, in...how old are you?"

"I'm fifteen, retard..."

"Okay, in fifteen years, you still don't know my name! It's fucking Cameron!" The guy, Cameron, complained.

"Now what was the second thing? Or were you fucking around again?" Zakari asked.

"Oh right! You make friends fast." Cameron smiled.

"Dude...I've had these friends for like ever!" Zakari sighed.

"Who's this Zak?" Elliot asked.

"My older brother, Cameron. He's a bastard." Zakari explained.

"Whatever, Family Favorite." Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right! Are we going to have this argument again!? I am no where near the family favorite!" Zakari growled.

"Yeah you are! Who in the family doesn't like you!?"

"Could say the same for you!"

"You are better at everything!"

"...you make a good point." Zakari smirked. "I am a better swordsman, thank you!"

"Argh...not what I meant!" Cameron growled, frustrated with his younger brother.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways...how's your girlfriend? Doesn't she come here too? I forgot to ask..."

Cameron blushed. "Shut up! Celinda isn't my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. And I can't use a sword." Zakari smirked and crossed his arms. "Come on, Camer! You're what, nineteen? Yeah, you're nineteen!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Cameron shouted.

"I would never believe Cameron is older..." Phoenix laughed.

"Well, he is. By four years." Zakari shrugged. "Cameron's usually more...weird I guess? I don't know how to describe him, but I'm sure our little sister is more mature than him..."

"Hey! I find that insulting!" Cameron sighed and rested his arms on his younger brother's head.

"Stop that, Cam-moron!" Zakari seemed ticked off...again.

"Don't call me a moron, moron!" Cameron told his brother sternly. "Or I'll get you in trouble! There goes the new weapons I guess..."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would. Haha, and Dad even wanted to get you new bombs!" Cameron laughed. "Even though it seems quite illegal."

"Well, it's not! I don't even carry my bombs...that often..."

~LATER...AGAIN...AGAIN...~

"Okay so...according to this...stuff is happening tomorrow..." Konata sighed. "Great..."

"What kind of stuff?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't know. All the boss put for me was 'stuff will be happening tomorrow'..." Konata shrugged.

"Well then, mysteries until tomorrow!" Tyler smiled.

**~END~**

**inu: well, did you find it? And next chapter won't really be a chapter...just some character bios so can you guess whichcharacters represent which one of the guys? Some chars don't really direct to the guys...so good luck with guesses!**


	7. Chap 7 Plus a Char Bios

I'm not going to do all the chars right now! Let's start off with...Konata! For...what I've shown at least

Name: Konata

Nicknames/alias: none so far...

D.O.B: October 2 (I like the number 2)

Residence: Osaka

Relatives: none/unknown

Personality: a very harsh and easily tempered person, Konata isn't much one to mess with. Though she can be nice at times, it takes a long time until she actually will be nice for more than a second.

Fun Facts:

Konata plays every instrument (hence the instrument room in her house...)

Konata has quite the big vocabulary, yet not as big as Elliot or Aero

According to Draco and Kou, Konata cooks extremely well

One quote that is said when she is angered is "I can and will burn you." As PK Fire can be quite threatening...

Okay, next up...Draco!

Name: Draco Corvi

Nicknames/alias: Drac, Runt (only by Zak), Dray

D.O.B: June 7

Residence: Osaka

Relatives: none/unknown (has family though)

Personality: usually a fun and bubbly person, though if he gets pissed off, he isn't so nice. He likes to tease and sometimes seems extremely cocky

Fun Facts:

Draco is Italian...if you didn't know by his name...

Draco LOVES juice, especially ones that make him seem childish like Juicy Juice or Hawaiian Punch or something.

Draco isn't really known for cussing until a few weeks prior to Chapter 5 in which he cusses as much as Konata or Phoenix would

Okay then, next I'll do...Kou!

Name: Kou Yamada

Nicknames: sometimes called Yama or Kouda by peoples. (Mostly Zak or Phoenix)

D.O.B: January 19

Residence: differs. First he lived in Cobas then in Eslyke (with Tyler, Pho, and El) and now Osaka

Relatives: none/unknown (has family)

Personality: Kou can be quite the weirdo...and obsessor. He is extremely nice but sometimes that isn't a good thing.

Fun Facts:

Kou makes fun of people by making random shippings and getting random people to like it...teasing that never goes away!

Kou is quite the softy

Kou especially likes sugar cookies, since he does like cookies and all

Kou sucks at English, he can mispronounce and use incorrect grammar and mispell a lot! Though that's why he has Zak to be a very talented friend that helps him, only so he isn't teased.

Um...I'll do Zak next!

Name: Zakari Bolton

Nicknames: Zak, Idiot, Ari (only by Konata)

D.O.B: December 15

Residence: Luter

Relatives: Cameron (older brother)

Personality: sarcastic, weird, arrogant, these all describe him. He can be very nice or very jerkish, depending on who you are.

Fun facts:

Zakari speaks every language, hard to believe because...well, he's Zakari, but he does!

Zakari plays some instruments, by that I mean flute, guitar, drums, viola, violin, cello, bass, xylophone, ocarina, recorder, clarinet, harp, accordion, and...the triangle. He plays some weird yet not weird instruments...woo...

When playing the triangle he sometimes can be heard saying 'ding, bitches, ding." Which is really funny!

Let's see, let's do the twins next!

Name: Phoenix Steele

Nicknames: Pho, Nix, Enix

Relatives: Elliot (younger twin)

DOB: May 22

Residence: Eslyke

Personality: not the smartest person, but the most athletic. Second most arrogant and loves to joke around.

Fun facts:

The athletic twin

Phoenix randomly knows Braille and Morse Code...which gets him teased by Zakari, who of course, knows both and has used it on him once.

Phoenix is rarely trusted

/-/-

Name: Elliot Steele

Nicknames: El, Iot

: May 22

Residence: Eslyke

Relatives: Phoenix (older twin)

Personality: very calm and smart. Smartest of the moan group and keeps everyone sane

Fun facts:

The more smart, sane, and calm twin

Elliot is mistaken for the older twin A LOT

he's good at PSI

Elliot wants a bird...just thought you sould know...cuz he wants one...a green and yellow one...that flies...OKAY NEXT!

Elliot edits videos a lot. For a reason of Pho doesn't edit his own YouTube videos...

And Tyler!

Name: Tyler Zask

Nicknames: Ty, Liar (by Zak sometimes)

D?O.B: August 29

Residence: originally Kayama, moved to Eslyke

Personality: a nice and confident guy, Tyler is rarely a jerk and doesn't tease much...except with Phoenix

Fun facts:

Tyler has the best last name out of any char, this is a fact.

For some random reason, Tyler sings a small part of a song a lot and no one has found out why, not even he knows why!

Tyler loves Pig Latin...and we all know who to blame, our Language Genius AKA Zak...even though Pig Latin isn't a real language!

Tyler has a tendency to hit things when he's bored, that's how he got suspended back when he lived in Kayama!

|\|

So now..I'll give you a small chapter piece that repersenfs next chapter! Which now looking at it, it's longer than I thought it'd be...

~START~

"Do you know how to ask someone out?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering..."

"And why would I know how to ask people out?"

"I don't know, you just seem like that person who was dating in like...first grade or something."

"Dude, WHO DATES IN THE FIRST GRADE!?"

"I knew someone who did."

"Oh...well...let's go find the others."

"Good idea!"

~TIME SKIP~

"So Konata...what's happening today anyways?" Tyler asked.

Konata shrugged. "Beats me...I still have no idea!"

"That makes you like the best worker here!" Phoenix joked.

"Besides the fact that there aren't much workers here." Zakari pointed out. "This place is nothing like it was told to be."

"We know it isn't." Elliot sighed. "But it's what we have to deal with."

"More or less what I have to deal with, you guys just stay here and do stuff!" Konata sighed. "I work."

"Yeah, well we don't know if we have to do stuff." Tyler pointed out. "We might have to do actual stuff like you do!"

"Eh, whatever." Konata sighed and looked at her phone. "They are gonna sign up for classes so...you guys should go..."

"Why do they send that to you?" Zakari asked.

"Cuz I work here? Who cares, I gotta be there anyways! Let's just fucking go already!"

~LATER~

"Classes! Fuck, I never planned for this!" Phoenix shouted.

"Yeah you did...we were talking about it last night..." Elliot sighed.

"Why do I need to take a language class!? I am fluent in them all anyways!" Zakari complained.

"Would you guys just pick some damn classes?" Konata growled.

"Why don't you have to do this?" Tyler asked.

"I've already done it, like...yesterday." Konata explained. Tyler nodded and looked back at the paper. "By the way, what you sign up for isn't final, plus they get to decide one of your classes."

"That's fucking shit!" Phoenix sighed heavily. "What's the point of signing up then!?"

"Preferred classes, so we know what you're interested in." Konata told the orange haired weirdo.

"I don't know which language to take..." Zakari sighed. "What's the easiest?"

"Dude, YOU ALREADY KNOW THEM ALL HOW IS THIS HARD TO DECIDE!?" Tyler shouted. "And easiest? How is one easier than another!?"

"Okay then...Pig Latin it is..." Zakari muttered, marking on the paper.

"Wait—there's Pig Latin!?" Tyler exclaimed.

"Yeah...I literally just checked it..." Zakari chuckled.

"I don't even know why that's on there..." Konata sighed. "Pig Latin isn't a language."

"It's a language game though, something interesting!" Zakari laughed.

"They...have Braille and Morse Code..." Phoenix smiled. "I'm just taking Braille cuz it's funnier!"

"Why do you know Braille?" Konata asked.

"Pokemon Emerald." Elliot replied for his brother.

"Freaking Regi puzzle was hard! So I learned Braille, and Morse Code...I don't even know." Phoenix shrugged. Zakari raised an eyebrow then tapped a random beat with his pen. "HEY! DONT CALL ME A BASTARD!"

"I see you do know Morse Code!" Zakari laughed.

"I will say something that will cut you like a knife!" Phoenix growled.

"Video game refrences much?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, cuz of stuff..." Phoenix crossed his arms. "I'll say it Zak!"

"Don't you dare, Pho!" Zakari snapped.

"Hmph, you be glad we're friends!" Phoenix smirked and stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up!" Zakari sighed heavily. "You wouldn't say it even if we weren't, because I happen to have a very sharp weapon..."

"Multiple sharp weapons..." Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Cuz I know you have more than a sword!"

"Well, of course I do, but I don't usually use all the other weapons." Zakari shrugged.

~LATER~

"Okay that's done..." Konatq sighed. "And we have retards again."

"I'm not a retard!" Kou attempted to sound angered but ended up laughing instead. He fell to the ground, still laughing and Draco rolled his eyes.

"We can so tell you're not a retard!" Draco joked, pulling at the string of Kou's hoodie.

"Hey, that could kill me! Y'know...choking?" Kou smirked, he could not stay serious no matter how hard he tried.

Draco just laughed and Konata sighed. "See you in Hell then." She told Kou.

"How do you know he's going to Hell?" Tyler asked.

"Pretty obvious, the only one of us with a chance of going to Heaven would be Elliot, but it still might be a slim chance." Konata shrugged.

"There is no way in fuck that El is going to Heaven! He's like the worst person ever!" Phoenix growled.

"Yeah, because the worst people ever always do their twin's homework..." Elliot sighed.

"That doesn't count! Plus, everyone has at least one family member that does their homework!" Phoenix stated.

"I don't, wanna trade families?" Zakari asked jokingly.

"Psh, no. I'm not doing my own homework! That's hard!" Phoenix responded.

"How exactly did you pass the entrance exams for this place?" Konata asked. Phoenix shrugged. "Obviously, one of the stupid ones is you..."

"I know an idiot!" Draco exclaimed.

"Shut it, Runt!" Zakari growled.

"Why should I?" Draco smirked.

"Because I'll fucking murder the hell outta you!" Zakari snapped. The rest of the group sighed, why couldn't Zakari and Draco just get along? That would make life easier, but alas, life isn't easy.

"Hey Konata! I just remembered! Aero needed to see you tomorrow!" Kou smiled. "He told me to tell you because he wasn't in the mood for chaos!"

"Well, he's related to Leo and Arco, it's explainable." Konata shrugged. "But I guess I'll go see him tomorrow..."


	8. Awkward yet Awesome

**Inu: Well, it's another grand chapter that took me a while! This was a more fun and interesting one to write though!**

**~START~ **Location: Ability Realm

"So Aero, whatcha want?" Konata asked.

"Well, two things to be exact." Aero smiled. "First off, I'm supposed to make you go to the Dimensional Realm, not my problem. So, there's that."

"Well, he seems more sarcastic today..." Elliot muttered.

"It could be a good thing!" Phoenix smiled.

"I don't think it is..." Tyler sighed.

"Whatever! Anyways, what's the other thing?" Konata asked impatiently. Aero laughed.

"It's kinda unbelievable but...you know that game Pokemon right?" Aero smirked.

"Well, I kinda deal with it every day..." Konata sighed, motioning towards Draco and Kou. The two were currently yelling at each other over the better started pokemon.

"That's good because...well, it's not my idea but we have to give you guys some." Aero explained. "It's stupid really, the fact that an unrealistic game is real but...yeah."

"It's not unrealistic!" Leo growled. "Pokemon is awesome."

"Heck yeah! And I'm the better trainer!" Arco smirked.

"Who happened to get in trouble for having them out during practice yesterday." Aero added. Arco growled and crossed his arms, mumbling random words to himself. "I'll be back."

"Hey Konata, you think he's serious?" Kou asked.

"Maybe, I don't know for sure..." Konata sighed.

"Probably is, I mean Aero is pretty serious." Zakari pointed out.

"Good job, Ari! You can observed things!" Konata smirked.

"Don't call me Ari! It's a stupid nickname!" Zakari growled.

"Whatever, Ari." Konata laughed. Aero came back with a bunch of random pokéballs, today just seemed to be a weird day.

"Don't ask, I let Leo and Arco choose so yeah." Aero sighed. Arco ran up to the try and gave one to Konata.

"Since I know you won't, his name is Ross." Arco stated.

"Who in the right mind nicknames a Pokemon?" Konata asked.

"Well, now you do! Because Ross." Arco growled. Konata sighed and released Ross from the pokéball. A little Eevee popped out and cried happily. "Hi Ross!"

Ross smiled and jumped around, Konata picked up the Eevee and sighed. "Well, I'm stuck with this thing—"

"Ross."

"I'm stuck with Ross for the rest of my life..." Konata sighed after being corrected.

"Yep! Ross is gonna have so much fun!" Rico laughed. "Yo, Drac! Catch!"

"Woah! Why'd you throw it at me?" Draco asked.

"Just...cuz..." Arco shrugged. "Release it! Come on!"

"Okay, okay!" Draco laughed. He released the Pokemon to see a Larvatar now standing in front of him. "Hello, Larvatar! Though that's the regular name so...Tar!" Larvatar, now known as Tar, smiled happily. "This is awesome!"

"Of course it is! Who doesn't want a Pokemon!?...besides Konata!" Arco smiled. He gave pokéballs to the others, whether they wanted it or not.

"Yay! A Gligar!" Kou exclaimed. "Gligar evolves into Gliscor...so I'll call ya Glide!" Glide flew up and rested on Kou's head. "Awesome! What are you guys calling yours?"

Phoenix looked down at the Gible that ate an entire box of food in a minute. "Mine's Nom. And El's got Heli!"

"I never said I wanted to nickname him..." Elliot sighed, the Helioptile clinging to his shoulder.

"Too bad! Tyler, Zak, what about you guys?" Kou asked.

"Float!" Tyler exclaimed. "Like...Root Beer Floats or something!" The Buizel looked at his new trainer, spinning his tails happily. "Or Sonic reference...he's like Tails! Naw, he's now Float."

"Obviously too much sugar this morning!" Zakari smiled. "I guess I'll call 'im Aura...since when he evolves it is the Aura Pokemon." The Riolu smiled and crossed his arms. Aura seemed to be the calmest from the group of Pokemon. Ross, obviously, spent too much time with Arco, Tar seemed sugar high...like worse than Tyler sugar high, Glide was now spinning randomly for no reason, Nom was stuffing his face, Heli was running around in circles until he got dizzy and Elliot had to pick him up and hold him still, and Float was dancing.

"What about you guys? You have to have Pokemon too!" Draco asked.

"Of course." Aero smiled. A random Pyroar coming out of nowhere. "Though we've had ours for a while, I'm the only one with final evolutions."

"And Aero is the boring one who never nicknames his Pokemon! Isn't that right, Sneaky?" Arco looked over to a Zorua. The Zorua, or Sneaky, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and Sparkler is better." Leo chimed, his Shinx agreeing happily.

"Now, enough with the hyperactive nonsense." Aero sighed. "Konata, you still need to go to the Dimensional Realm."

"I'm still curious as to why I'm going..." Konata muttered.

"It's quite shocking actually, you'll be surprised. You just need to be there got it? It's government officials that need you." Aero explained.

"Did Kona-sama do something again?" Bat asked.

"Not particularly, it's just a somewhat small incident." Aero reassured. "Nothing bad will happen, Bat."

"Okay, good!" Bat smiled.

"Well then, I should probably get going..." Konata sighed. Ross wagged his tail and hopped onto Konata's shoulder. "And apparently Ross is staying out of his pokéball..."

"They do that!" Leo stated. "But it's not all the time!"

"Okay then, whatever..."

~LATER~ Location: Dimensional Realm

"Konata, you think it's something important?" Draco asked.

"Well, I'm sure it is if they had Aero practically force me here..." Konata stated. Draco nodded. It most likely was something important, though none of them had ever been to the Dimensional Realm before.

"Ah, there you are Kira!" Smirked some random person in a police type uniform.

"And how the hell do you know who I am? I've never even been here before." Konata growled.

"That's easy. But I can't answer that now. See, I just have to do my job. That job was to find you, and since we know Aero so well, it was fairly easy." The person laughed. "Come on, we've got things to do."

"Like what?" Konata asked.

"Just...things. I mean, this is the first year we've been lucky after looking for you for about ten years." The person smiled. "And to think we almost gave up!"

"You should've though, it's not smart to mess with Konata!" Draco pointed out.

"We could tell, everyone knows she isn't going to be pleased with the situation."

"What do you mean?" Bat asked. "If it's something bad then I will be forced to be a bad puppy..."

"For a five year old demon, you sure got some threatening vocabulary, then again, you were raised by Kira, correct?" The man chuckled.

"Yeah, I was. But it's not like I really hurt people, Kona-sama told me not to." Bat muttered.

"That's because if you're going to follow me around, you better be more tame, which you are now." Konata stated.

"And nicer than you?" Draco asked.

"Yep, I don't have to be nice but it works well on Bat. It catches people off guard when he gets hostile." Konata reminded.

"Oh yeah...that's scary." Draco laughed. "Anyways, guy mind telling us why you have been looking for Konata for years?"

"Royals orders." The man replied bluntly.

"Dang. This is real important now." Draco stated. "Unless it's about that one time you started messing with the main Royal officials..."

"Naw, they actually go after you rather than chase you down and that was like last month not ten years ago..." Konata crossed her arms. "Worse thing I did then was cut a kid with my sword. And nearly kill a group of cops."

"Okay then...my best friend is a psycho..." Draco laughed nervously.

"You just found that out?" Konata smirked.

"No, I've known." Draco smiled. The man led the two inside the castle...palace...thing...and went to the King and Queen of the place.

"Finally, you've found Konata!" The Queen smiled.

"Make this quick, I have more important things to do." Konata sighed heavily, crossing her arms.

"Like what?" The King asked.

"Do work so I don't get fired from my job, take care of some thi...er...Ross, make sure my damn dragon isn't trying to destroy a village again...don't ask, set up some stuff for a friend, buy groceries because we ran out of some 'special' food items that two retards need, make dinner, this damn demon has an appointment to the vet in like three hours, and get late homework and other school stuff done." Konata stated.

"Well then, we will try to make this as fast as possible since you seem quite busy..." The King sighed. Obviously, they didn't expect Konata to be doing much at all.

"So? What is the fucking reason I'm here?" Konata snapped.

"We have to inform you of something..." The Queen smiled. Konata was growing more impatient by the second, with the fact that she was extremely busy and this took from her schedule. "Well, we wanted to inform you that...we are your parents."

**~END~**

**Inu: I sincerely did enjoy most of this, so success? On Ross' account, I'm sure it is! Since Ross is a random Eevee that doesn't really know anything except what Arco has taught him. Whatever, I'm more focused on Ross than what's actually going on right now! Well, Ross might show up a lot...**

**Daisuke: STOP THINKING OF ROSS!**

**Inu: god friggin' dang it, Dai! Fine, I'll focus on the situation that I'm currently presented with to write the next chapter, better?**

**Daisuke: yes.**


End file.
